Finding My Roots The Clara Cullen Story
by lolimobsessed
Summary: This is a sequel to my last story Bundle of Joy. The Cullens move back to Forks many years later, but what will happen when Clara comes to Forks for the very first time, she's coming to find her roots. Rated T just in case. OOC sometimes, sorry.


**This is the sequel to my other story Bundle of Joy. So if you haven't read it I suggest you do because otherwise you will be very lost. Anywho. Okay, this is many years later and everyone who remembers the Cullen's are dead, or really old. You'll see.**

**Chapter One - Finding My Roots**

**ClaraPOV**

I had never been to Forks before. I had heard of it, it was where my parents had met so many years ago. My parents never really mentioned their life before me, and I never asked. All I knew was that my mother and father met when my mother was still human, they had me, then he changed her into a vampire. Carlisle said it was time we moved back to Forks about a month ago. After that multiple day journey back across the United States I saw the sign 'Welcome To Forks' in a way I felt home, like I had been here before and in a way I had. My parents, who I never addressed as "Mom and Dad" on the account that technically I was a year older than my 'dad' and a year younger than my 'mom,' took me on a tour of the town.

"Well, the place hasn't changed a bit." Bella said.

"Never does." Edward said flatly.

"Edward can we go see Bella's old house?" I asked.

"Quickly," he replied.

We drove down the street, to the house. I stepped out of the car.

"Clara, where are you going?" asked Bella.

"To say hello." Edward rubbed his forehead, "I blame Alice." He said.

"I heard that." I replied.

I ran up to the porch and touched the railing. In my mind I saw my parents, Bella was human, but Edward looked the same. Bella leaned up to kiss Edward and in my mind I hear her whisper _'Don't listen to another word I say tonight.' _I came back to the present. That's my power, I can see the past, but only by touching things, the opposite of my Aunt Alice, who can see the future. I looked back at Edward who would read my mind. "Nice." And he shook his head again.

I rang the doorbell and a tall scruffy looking boy answered the door, his hair was in a pony tail and he looked like he had just woken up. He looked stunned to see me. Like I was the most beautiful thing ever.

"Hi, I'm Clara Cullen."

"Cullen?" He repeated.

"Yes, Hello."

"Sorry for being rude," he said, "My name is Jay Black."

Jay seemed to be looking behind me, at my parents. I turned around to look at them. They were both out of the car, Edward was livid with rage, he even let out a growl, but I had no idea why. Bella was trying to calm him down, but her face was panic-stricken. Jay's face looked surprised.

"Clara," Edward said through his teeth, "time to go."

"Sorry," I apologized to Jay. "I have to go now, but I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." He spoke softly.

I glided my way back to the car where I gave my parents a headed warning.

"What's your deal?" I said. I got into the back of the car. We sped off on to the highway and after a while of Edward mumbling and grunting, I broke the silence.

"So, _Dad_, are you going to tell me why you were going to attack poor Jay?"

"Clara." Edward said.

"Yes."

"Not now," He said again.

"Edward, just tell her," Bella said to him, "because if you won't I will."

"Fine then you tell her," he said, angrily.

"Jay," Bella began, "is…."

"Yeah…"

"Never mind, it's not important now, besides, we're here." Bella said.

I looked through the rows of trees to see a big white house. There was a porch on the front and a garage off to the side. My Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were standing outside waiting for us. Alice bounced over to our car and practically lifted me out of the car. The rest of the family had already been here for a week.

"So what do you think?" Alice beamed.

"It's beautiful." I replied.

"Well, come on, I'm taking you on a tour!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

I heard Edward whisper into Bella's ear, "Welcome home, love." I rolled my eyes; parents.

I stood on the porch, and touched the door, and flashes of my family, came back to me. I saw Carlisle and Esme first buying the house, I saw Alice first bringing Jasper to meet the family as well as Edward bringing Bella to meet them. I saw flashes of people, vampires, that I've never see before.

I came back to the present, Alice looked at me strangely.

"Is that what I look like when I have visions?" I just shrugged.

Alice pulled my inside.

"Welcome home, Clara!"

To my left I saw the living room, where uncle Emmett was watching a baseball game. To my right was a piano, Edward's I presumed. I touched it. I saw Edward playing a beautiful piece, I saw Bella tearing up, "_Thank You." _She whispered. I recognized the piece from before I was born. I turned to face Edward and Bella.

"I know this."

"You do?" Asked Bella.

"She would, she's very smart," Added Edward then he turned to face me, "I wrote this for Bella after we first met, when I brought her to meet the family for the first time. I hummed her to sleep when she was pregnant with you and before that."

I faced forward again, and in front of me I saw a huge staircase. Alice tugged on my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Carlisle's Office….. Me and Jasper's room…. Rosalie and Emmett's room…. Edward and Bella's room…. and your room," She finished. I walked inside. The walls were white, there was a bed in the corner, and a wide door on the opposite side.

"Oh, by the way, there's a surprise, in there," Alice said, pointing toward the wide door. I lifted one eyebrow and curiously. I walked over and opened the door. It was a walk in closet.

"ALICE!" I screamed in excitement, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Alice has a mini me," Emmett said as he walked by. We both ignored him.

"It's my little welcome home gift to you," she smiled, "have your fun now, tomorrow you start high school, as a sophomore."

"Fantastic," I mumbled sarcastically. Then she left me in my glory.

After unpacking and trying on everything, I collapsed on my bed.

It was a very long day, and it would be an even longer day tomorrow.

I fell asleep listening to the Beatles, my father hated the 60s, but I thoroughly enjoyed the classic upbeat sounds that rocked America's music industry forever. I drifted to sleep around 10. Tomorrow, I would begin my life as a regular high school student. This is going to be interesting.


End file.
